Howard Langston
Howard Langston is the main protagonist of the 1996 Christmas family comedy film, Jingle All the Way. He is portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger. Biography Howard is first seen driving to Jamie's karate class graduation ceremony, but is caught in traffic and is pulled over by a police officer after violating traffic, which causes him to miss his son's graduation ceremony. After he arrived home, Howard decides to fulfill Jamie's Christmas wish, a Turbo-Man action figure, which is from Jamie's favorite TV show every kid wants. The next day, while waiting for the toy store to open, he meets Myron Larabee, a postal worker dad who is also getting a Turbo-Man action figure for his son on Christmas too. After the toy store opens, the two became rivals as they try to find a Turbo-Man action figure, but realize that they are all sold out. At the mall, he and Myron try to get the Turbo-Man action figure, but ultimately failed. Howard meets a Mall Santa who tries to give him a Turbo-Man action figure, but Howard reveals to them that all of them are con men in red suits as Howard gets into a fight with them. After all the Mall Santas are arrested by the police. Howard discovers that his car runs out of gas and tries to call Jamie. After an argument on the phone, Howard goes to a Diner as Myron reveals that his father never got what he wanted. After hearing a Turbo-Man competition announcement on the radio, the two continued their rivalry once again and entered the radio station to get the Turbo-Man action figure, but realize that the prize is a gift certificate and the police try to arrest them, but Howard and Myron escape before the bomb in the package exploded. Howard arrives home after discovering that he is now unable to get the toy in time. However, Howard goes to his neighbor, Ted's house to steal the Turbo-Man toy that he bought for his son, but realizes that he is doing something wrong and decides to return it, but is chased by Ted's reindeer and his wife Liz and Ted catches him for stealing a present. After Ted, Liz and Jamie leave for the parade, Howard tries to hurry for the parade, but gets chased by the police officer for drenching his coffee on him. Howard tries to hide, but accidentally joins the parade, dressed as Turbo-Man who will give a special edition Turbo-Man action figure to a child. Howard chooses Jamie and gives him the doll. However, before he can reveal his identity to him, Myron shows up as Turbo-Man's archenemy, Dementor so he can take the doll as Jamie is forced to flee and Myron goes after him. After Myron successfully takes the doll, but falls on one of the parade balloons, Howard finally saves Jamie by using his jet-pack and reveals his true-identity to him and Liz after Myron is caught by the police and take the doll away from him. However, after hearing that Myron wants the doll to give his son on Christmas, Jamie gives the doll to Myron as Jamie reveals that he has the real Turbo-Man and Howard and Myron reconcile as they finally become friends and Howard is declared a hero. At the end of the film, on Christmas Eve, Howard discovers that he forgot to give a present to Liz. Category:Film characters Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Comedy Category:Christmas Characters Category:Brown hair Category:Fathers Category:Protagonists